


Seungcheol's Twelve Presents of Christmas

by yukiminkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim
Summary: It’s twelve days until Christmas, will all the members be able to find the perfect gift for Jeonghan to give to Seungcheol?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Seungcheol's Twelve Presents of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a Seventeen fanfiction. Just a small Christmas gift to my Carats! Let me know what you think!

**_Seungcheol’s Twelve Presents of Christmas_ **

_December 13, 2019_

Twelve more days until Christmas . . .

Chan sat in his bed scrolling through Youtube cooking videos. He could hear the other members chatting in the living room. Normally, he would be right outside with them laughing and playing around, but tonight was different. Jeonghan had asked him what he should get Seungcheol for Christmas. It was an offhand question and it just seemed like the older was thinking out loud, but Chan was determined to help Jeonghan find the perfect present for his oldest hyung. Normally, he wouldn’t suggest Jeonghan cook anything or even go near a kitchen, but Chan knew if Jeonghan could actually produce something edible for Seungcheol, the older feel so special.

Chan clicked on a link to a peach cheesecake. It looked simple enough. Throwing the duvet from his lap, Chan slipped into his house slippers and stalked out to the living room of the dorm. Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Mingyu and Minghao were sprawled throughout the open area laughing about something Soonyoung had said. Their attention was drawn up to Chan as the younger paid them no attention and made his way into the kitchen where he immediately busied himself by opening cupboards and drawers to get the supplies he would need. 

“Chan! What’chu doing in there?” He heard Mingyu shout from the couch. Mingyu was quite possessive of his kitchen. Rightfully so, the last time the members tried to cook, they burned the pot, got eggs crusted on the floor, spilled kimchi soup all over the stove; and when they played a game to see who had to clean, Mingyu lost. Since then, he was wary of who entered into _his_ kitchen. 

Chan frowned looking for a large mixing bowl, “I’m gonna bake a peach cheesecake,” he called from the ground, as he sat looking inside the cupboards below the counters. 

Mingyu frowned and looked towards Seungkwan and Soonyoung who laid on the ground. They both shrugged and got off the floor along with Mingyu to walk towards the counter of the kitchen. Soonyoung leaned over the counter to look down at Chan, “Uh . . .why?” 

Chan looked up exasperated by all the constant questioning, “For Jeonghan-hyung.” 

Seungkwan tilted his head in confusion, “Why would Jeonghan-hyung want a peach cheesecake when he’s not here?” 

Chan rolled his eyes getting off the floor to look in the refrigerator, “It’s not for him. It for Coups-hyung.” 

Soonyoung frowned in confusion quietly talking under his breath, “Why would Coups-hyung want a cheesecake?” 

Seungkwan got annoyed at the younger’s dismissive attitude, “Yah! Don’t roll your eyes at me. You said it’s for Jeonghan-hyung.” 

Chan closed the refrigerator door to look at the three, “It’s for Jeonghan-hung to make for Coups-hyung.” He explained slowly. 

Mingyu pointed warnigly at Chan, “Jeonghan-hyung is not allowed anywhere near this kitchen.” 

Chan looked pleadingly at the tall man, “I’ll be here the whole time with him. If you don’t let him, he won’t know what to give Coups-hyung for Christmas.”

“What are you going on about?” Seungkwan put his hand on his hips looking at the younger expectantly. 

Chan sighed in defeat and walked out to the living room where Minghao still sat in an armchair on his phone. He plopped himself on the ground as the three older men made their way to the living room as well. All three squished onto the couch facing Chan waiting for him to continue.

“Jeonghan-hyung and I were waiting backstage at the award show the other night, and he had mentioned that he didn’t know what to get Coups-hyung for Christmas. I told him I thought they usually ask each other what they want and they get each other accordingly. He said normally they do, but this year Coups-hyung said he didn’t want anything.” 

“Why is that a problem? They usually don’t get each other gifts. It’s pretty normal.” Minghao spoke gesturing with his phone this time then looking back to scroll through some fashion blog he was looking at. 

Chan nodded, “I know. That’s what I thought, but then he kinda mentioned that he still wanted to get him something special. I’m guessing because of, you know, the anxiety attacks and stuff. I don’t know. I didn’t really ask. He seemed to be in his own world after that.” 

The room went silent for a while when Seungkwan spoke up, “Well, maybe we can all help out. You know, give him ideas. Different options.” Soonyoung nodded at that.

“Yeah, ideas that don’t involve hyung cooking.” Mingyu added.

“What’s wrong with my idea?” Chan shot back slightly offended at Seungkwan’s notion. 

“Hyung is _cooking_.” Mingyu said as if the answer was self-evident.

“If Jeonghan-hyung burns the cheesecake, he’s out of a present. So different options does make more sense.” Mingho reasoned with the younger not taking his eyes off his phone. 

Chan nodded, “Fine. But, don’t tell him I told you. Just make it seem like you want to help him on your own account.” The rest nodded as he got up from where he was sitting and headed back to the room. He needed to make a shopping list of the ingredients he will need to make the cheesecake. 

_December 14, 2019_

Eleven more days until Christmas . . .

Seungkwan walked out of the dance studio heavily sighing. He had been looking for Jihoon for ten whole minutes and he was getting tired and hungry. His idea was going to be the best though. Not that he was bragging, but truly his was. He wanted to find Jihoon to see if he had Seungcheol’s parent’s phone number. Then he could gather the rest of Seungcheol’s family contact information through them so Jeonghan could invite Seungchoel’s whole family over to have a huge dinner, Jeju style. During the holidays, he would always remember the comfort food of his mother and grandmother’s cooking and the loud and lively chatter of his huge family. It always was a happy time for him and he wanted his hyung to feel the same. And if it was an event Jeonghan put together, he knows Seungchol would feel so loved and cared for, especially in his time of need right now. Nothing like warm food and family surrounding you when you feel vulnerable. 

Turning the corner, Seungkwan bumped into another man coming down the adjacent hallway, “Hansol!” he yelped out recognizing who the other person was.

“Woah!” The taller of the two stepped back and held on to Seungkwan’s shoulder steadying the other while ripping one of his earphones out letting it dangle from the bud in the other ear.

Seungkwan hit the other scolding him about walking with his earphones in and paying more attention when he realized that it was odd that the other was even at the studio this late, “Why aren’t you at the dorm?” 

Hansol shrugged walking over to the lounge area where there was a kitchen, “I was working with Jihoon-hyung on which member will take Coups-hyung’s parts in the setlist for the US tour.” He poured himself water in a small paper cup and threw it away after drinking its contents. 

Seungkwan nodded understandingly his mind drifting to his older hyung and how much pain he must had suffered through quietly all these years. If only he had more time to just sit and talk to Seungcheol maybe he could’ve lessened his burden. Hansol gently placed his hand on Seungkwan’s arm grabbing the other out of his thoughts, “Why are you here?” 

Seungkwan looked around reminding himself where he was, “Oh yeah, I was looking for Jihoon-hyung.” 

Hansol hummed furrowing his brows, “I’m pretty sure he left already. I’m heading back to the dorm we can see if he is there.” 

Seungkwan sighed dramatically, “I guess. I’m so annoyed I walked all the way here and he left?” 

Hansol laughed heartily at his friend’s antics walking towards the glass doors that led out of the building. He waited for the other to stomp his way towards him then pulled the door open letting in the cold winter breeze.

They walked a few blocks in silence which was quite surprising for Seungkwan. Vernon looked over to his friend, “What did you need from Jihoon-hyung?” 

“I needed Coups-hyung’s family contact information.” Seungkwan huffed out obviously still fussy over that fact that he has to walk back to the dorm where he just came from. 

Vernon smiled at the pout that played across the other’s face along with his red cheeks from the cold. Finally processing what Seungkwan had told him he frowned, “Why do you need Coups-hyung’s family info?” 

Seungkwan looked over at the younger man, “For his Christmas present.” 

“I thought you got him a new passport holder?” Hansol questioned. 

“I did. It’s for Jeonghan-hyung.” Seungkwan clarified looking over to the taller man who looked even more confused by his statement. Sighing exhaperadedly, Seungkwan fixed his coat, “Jeonghan-hyung is trying to find a present for Coups-hyung. Something super special, you know, not like some shirt or something. No. It needs to be from the heart.” He clutched his chest dramatically looking up to the sky for a moment. Hansol let him finish. “So I’ve decided to gather Coups-hyung’s family information so Jeonghan-hyung can throw a surprise Christmas dinner for hyung and his family. Jeju style! Hyung would probably cry because he would be so touched by Jeonghan-hyung’s present.”

Hansol remained quiet processing what the other was saying. If Jeonghan-hyung was asking for present ideas he must really want to get Seungcheol-hyung something pretty special. He smiled at Seungkwan, “Well, it sounds like a pretty cool idea.” 

“Yeah it’s much better than Chan’s peach cheesecake idea.” Seungkwan looked back with a sassy confident grin. 

Hansol frowned, “Chan’s helping too?” 

Seungkwan nodded, “Yup! The more ideas the better. That’s what Minghao said.” 

“Minghao-hyung is in on this too?” Hansol’s face couldn’t hide his shock. Usually Minghao stayed out of the other member’s crazy games and shenanigans, so this was pretty surprising. 

Seungkwan nodded again walking up the stairs to the dorm room, “Yeah. Pretty sure Mingyu and Hoshi are too.” He left the other in the hallway running into the dorm to track down Jihoon. 

Hansol stood in disbelief. If all of the members are helping Jeonghan find a present for Seungchol, Hansol felt pressured as well. It’s not like he wouldn’t want to help his hyung, but he just didn’t know if he had good ideas. Jeonghan had really started to step up when Seungcheol agreed to take a break. Even though he was really sick, Jeonghan had decided to attend all the award shows and fan signing events that Seungcheol would be missing. He said he felt better, but everyone knew it was because he didn’t want to let the group down as the active oldest member. Hansol didn’t want to let him down as well, if Jeonghan-hyung needed help, he definitely would try his best to help in any way he could. 

  
  


_December 15, 2019_

Ten more days until Christmas . . .

Hansol sat in the living room scrolling through twitter, he had Post Malone playing through his earphones as he nodded his head to the chill beat. Seungcheol walked in with a box placing it on the counter. The younger looked up to greet the older when he saw the shipment box. Getting up quickly, he rushed over to the kitchen counter grabbing the box before Seungcheol could say anything and started off towards his room. 

“Oi! That was sent to the company building and manager Song said he didn’t order anything for you.” Seungcheol called out to the younger.

Hansol turned around looking at his expecting hyung. He looked back down at the box then back up at Seungcheol finally understanding what the other meant and remembering the company's decision to withdraw from receiving fan gifts, “Oh. It’s not from a fan. I ordered it. Must have forgot to change the address on my account or something.” He mumbled out anxious to go to his room and hide the box. 

Seungcheol frowned while eyeing the younger boy, “Okay.” 

Hansol nodded and rushed off to his bedroom clutching onto the box and slamming his door. Seungcheol stood in the living room stunned for a few seconds at the weird antics of the younger. Jeonghan came in to find Seungcheol standing there, “You okay?” He looked in the direction of the hallway that Seungcheol stared at.

The older man looked over at Jeonghan and smiled sweetly at the innocent look the younger was giving him, “Yeah. Hansol’s acting weird.” 

Jeonghan nodded, “Don’t all the kids?” 

Seungcheol laughed at that, “You’re right.” 

Inside the safety of his own room, Hansol grabbed scissors and cut the tape on the box. Flipping the two flaps open, he stared at the limited edition bucket hat that Seungcheol had been wanting for a while now. He heard the older mention it to the members when they were at the airport heading to Jarkarta for their tour. Usually Seungcheol would have bought it for himself later, but with everything that had happened recently . . . Hansol figured he forgot about it. If Seungcheol knew Jeonghan had remembered and got one for him, Hansol knew he would be appreciative. It’s a special thing when a loved one remembers something small that even you forgot about. It definitely makes one feel appreciated and cherished. Smiling, he placed the hat back in the box and slid it under his bed away from prying eyes. 

  
  


_December 16, 2019_

Nine more days until Christmas . . .

“I don’t get it.” 

Minghao sighed annoyed at his company. He thought to bring Seungkwan or even Soonyoung, but they were too tired from the ISAC filming. That left him with Seokmin who was the only one home at the time. Not that he didn’t love Seokmin, but the other was useless when it came to the quality of fashion, all he did was order things online impulsively. “What part are you failing to grasp? We are trying to find the perfect gift for Coups-hyung from Jeonghan-hyung.” 

Seokmin looked around the department store, “I get that, I don’t get why we are in a couple’s department store. Why would Jeonghan-hyung buy a couple’s item for Coups-hyung?”

Minghao rolled his eyes, “Because they’re a couple.” He shifted through the shirts on the hangers that were hung on a round rack. 

“A couple of besties?” Seokmin offered, thinking Minhao didn’t finish his sentence and was taking a while to complete his thought. 

Minghao looked up from the rack to the other, “You’re kidding.” He calculatingly watched Seokmin’s face. When he saw the other was dead serious, he scoffed, “They’ve been dating for a while you idiot.” 

Seokmin’s eyebrow shot up as his eyes got big, “What?!” Minghao left the other to stand there gaping as he made his way over to the colorful matching sweaters. He frowned looking at the different matching pair of sweaters, the only sets that the store had were for a man and a woman. Typical. 

Seokmin quickly walked over to his friend pulling his baseball cap lower on his forehead, “Hao. Why didn’t Jeonghan-hyung ever tell me?” He spoke in a hushed tone keeping his distance close to the other in hopes to hide his face from people passing by, “Did he tell you? Who else did he tell? Was it only me he didn’t tell?” 

Minghao exhaled from frustration at the stereotypical gender options this store had and at the questioning from the other, “Seokmin. He didn’t tell _anyone_ he just didn’t hide it and everyone caught on. Except you apparently.” He saw a set of shirts that were blue and pink with one that said _‘My Girlfriend . . . Do Not Touch’_ and the other that said _‘My Boyfriend . . . Do Not Touch’_ he rolled his eyes in disgust. Looks like he was going to have to find something other than clothing for the two. He walked past the beanies. No, to impersonal. He walked past the sunglasses. No, no one had couple’s sunglasses these days. He walked past pillows that one could print their partner’s face on. Just . . . no. Sighing, he made his way towards the back of the store.

Seokmin followed his Chinese friend around the store still processing what the other was saying. He knew Jeonghan and Seungcheol had a close relationship but he always thought they were just close like brothers. He never expected them to be _dating_ , and if they were actually dating, why did Jeonghan need help picking a present for his . . . _boyfriend_. Minghao had mentioned that Jeonghan wanted to get him something special after all that Seungcheol has been through, and Seokmin had to admit Jeonghan wasn’t the best at picking out presents, but if it’s for someone you’ve been dating should he need help? Maybe something was going on between them. Maybe their relationship has been strained with having to hide it so long that Jeoghan didn’t know what Seungcheol liked anymore and that’s why he enlisted the help of the other members. It made sense, and if Jeonghan did need help in finding the perfect present, Seokmin wasn’t going to sit around and let his hyung down. 

Minghao was now standing in front of a counter full of cashmere scarves with Seokmin standing next to him. He held up a black scarf with white stripes of different thicknesses printed horizontally as well as vertically onto the soft fabric. His eyes scanned the table as they landed on a white scarf with the same design except it had black stripes. Smiling he picked the scarf up with his other hand and held both next to each other. Perfect. 

  
  


_December 17, 2019_

Eight more days until Christmas . . . 

Seokmin sat at his desk with his fingers resting on his keyboard while staring at the browser logo trying to rack his mind to find the right words to type in. He finally settled for 4 words: 

_‘Romantic places in Seoul’_

He pressed the enter key as a list of links appeared on the webpage. He scrolled through different blue links until he saw one that caught his eye: 

_‘Best Romantic Places in Seoul to Take Your Lover’_

He drifted the cursor to hover over the link. After the bomb that Minghao had dropped on him yesterday, Seokmin had been thinking about his two oldest hyungs for the whole night. How they had to hide their relationship from the public, not just because they were idols, but because South Korea still frowned on same sex relationships. It was getting better, but not enough for Seungchol and Jeonghan to just come right out. He thought about how they probably never even went on a date. How hard it must be to love someone and not be able to shout it out to the world. He knew he would want to. How hiding must have been a strain on their relationship and the hardships they have been quuetly going through. Had Seokmin known, maybe he would have given them space to go out and do their own thing. 

Seokmin had always invited Jeonghan to do things completely clueless to how precious that time was for Jeonghan to spend with Seungcheol, and of course the other would agree to go out with him. Seokmin was such an idiot! How could he not see how selfish he was? Monopolizing all of Jeonghan’s time because he liked hanging out with his hyung. He had to right his wrong. This present that he planned would be his way of doing so. Planning the perfect date for the two. Jeonghan had been so busy recently that he wouldn’t have time to plan an outing, but if someone did it for them, a romantic date would definitely bring the couple closer, Seokmin just knew it. He clicked the link and was brought to a web page with beautiful pictures of Seoul. 

“Lotte World . . .” Seokmin scrolled down reading different reasons these places were romantic, “N Seoul Tower . . . bring a padlock with your names and seal a promise, ahhhh!” He remembered his cousin going there with her boyfriend. She showed him pictures of their lock with their names written on it. She said if a couple adds a padlock on the gate, their love would last forever. That would be perfect! Clasping his hands excitedly, he grabbed a pad of paper a jotted down different locations and things to do there. 

After an hour of research, Seokmin had finally had the perfect date written down. 

_Jeonghan-hyun and Coups-hyung’s Super Special Christmas Date:_

  * _Drive to N Seoul Tower to eat dinner and bring a padlock to hang on the Locks of Love fence_


  * Head over to Han River a romantic walk on Banpo Bridge


  * Eat Ice cream


  * Walk over to Naksan Park to have a romantic stroll 



Seokmin looked down at his list smiling. It was the perfect date. Jeonghan would definitely love his idea for the perfect Christmas present! About to close the browser window on his computer, Seokmin remembered one last detail. They would need disguises and that meant wigs. Jeonghan could have a long wig since he had long hair before and Seungcheol could have a blond wig since the fans and media aren’t expecting him to be blond. It was foolproof! 

  
  


_December 18, 2019_

Seven more days until Christmas . . .

Wonwoo ran a small hand towel through his hair drying off the excess water from his shower. He padded through the hallway until reaching his shared room with Seungcheol who had been sleeping in Jeonghan’s room a few floors up for the past few weeks. His therapist had mentioned that sometimes being around things that make you feel secure such as scents, sounds, or even people, can help with anxiety attacks. Since Seungcheol was doing his best to get better for the group as well as the fans, he was willing to try anything. Wonwoo was assuming that’s why he decided to change rooms for a while. It made sense. There were a lot of changes happening recently to support the health of their leader. The manager had switched the car seating to sit in age groups so Seungcheol could be relieved the pressure of being the oldest as well as the leader of the hip hop unit while traveling. They were small things, but the group was trying hard to support Seungcheol in any way they could. Even Wonwoo who had always felt awkward with change, accepted the car arrangement and room change rather quickly, hoping it would help the older. It also meant he got to have his own room which was nice. 

Opening the door to his presumed empty space, Wonwoo walked into Mingyu who threw himself onto the floor landing on scraps of papers and pictures that covered every floor space his room had to offer, “What the hell are you doing?” 

“Holy shit! Thought you were Coups-hyung!” Mingyu sat up in the only spot on the floor wasn’t cluttered while clutching his chest. 

“What’s all this crap?” Wonwoo kicked a few papers thoughtlessly as he tiptoed to his bed plopping himself down on the mattress.

Mingyu had already picked up a pair of scissors and was cutting a photograph, “Scrapbooking. Obviously.” He motioned around with his scissors as if it was a natural every day thing to come into your room to find a band member _scrapbooking_ on the floor _._

“Why are you . . . scrapbooking in _my_ room?” Wonwoo lifted his knees to his chest wrapping his hands around his shins sitting at the edge of his bed while gazing down at the younger. 

“I can’t scrap in the living room because Coups-hyung could walk in and see, and Woozi-hyung kicked me out of our room, so I can’t scrap there either.” He finished cutting the background out of a picture that had Seungcheol and Jeonghan smiling at each other as if they were in their own world.

Wonwoo sighed pulling the towel that hung on his neck to throw across the room to his desk chair, “So you decided to _scrap_ here in Seungcheol’s room?” 

Mingyu rubbed a glue stick onto the back of the photo placing it neatly down on a piece of scrapbook paper. He held the photo down thoughtfully looking up to the ceiling, “I guess I figured Coups-hyung would be upstairs already.” 

Wonwoo scoffed at the other, “Don’t tell me you’re participating in this whole perfect gift for Coups-hyung thing.” 

“You know about it?” Mingyu ripped his attention away from peeling a sticker off a glossy plastic sheet to look up at the man on the bed who had his chin resting on his knees. 

Wonwoo nodded, “Mn. You should see what Jun and Soonyoung are doing.” He watched Mingyu place a few heart stickers around the picture, “Why are _you_ making the scrapbook? Shouldn’t Jeonghan-hyung be making it?” 

Mingyu held up the page he was working on to admire it, “Hyung is too busy.”

“That’s a lame excuse. Your stupid idea looses its sentiment if Jeonghan-hyung isn’t the one making it. I wouldn’t want a scrapbook from you that . . . _Seungkwan_ made.” The older mumbled into his knees.

Mingyu laughed while arranging his completed pages niceley, “Aw hyung, do you want me to make you a scrapbook too?” He teased. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “I would burn it.” 

The younger laughed louder at that, “You would cherish it. Sleep with it every night I bet.” 

“Mingyu.” 

“Hm?” the taller absentmindedly addressed the other while looking between two different photos of Jeonghan debating which one to use for his next page.

“Get out.” Wonwoo pointed to the door while the other just ignored him continuing with cutting a picture. Sighing, Wonwoo slid onto the floor facing Mingyu, “Fine.” Grabbing the picture out of the younger’s hands as well as the scissors, Wonwoo began cutting. Mingyu looked at the other curiously. 

“If you’re not gonna get out until you’re done, I will help you finish so I can go to bed.” 

Mingyu watched as Wonwoo bit his bottom lip concentrating on the precision of cutting the photo as if it was a surgical procedure. He smiled at the slight frown the older wore while grabbing another stack of photos to sift through them. 

  
  


_December 19, 2019_

Six more days until Christmas . . . .

Wonwoo woke up to a heavy arm draped over him. Rolling over, he pushed Mingyu’s heavy body weakly which barley stirred the other. Propping himself up, he looked around the room at the mess that was left last night. They finished the scrapbook around three in the morning and Mingyu had fallen asleep in the tiny twin sized bed without the older one’s consent. Laying back down in the small space between Mingyu and the wall, he checked his phone for the time.

“What time is it?” He heard the younger mumble into the pillow. Rolling his eyes, Wonwoo slapped the other on his biceps. 

“You’re so fat. Get off my bed.” 

Mingyu shot up in bed and slapped his hands over Wonwoo’s mouth, “Shhh. Wait.” Wonwoo glared at the other but didn’t make any move to get out of the other’s grasp. Listening to the silent hum of the heater, he could hear indistinct talking coming from outside, one voice sounded a lot like their leader’s low baritone. Throwing the blankets off his legs, Mingyu rushed to pick up the scrapbook. Wonwoo sat up on his knees looking at the state of their room. There was literally no hiding it now. They could hear the other’s feet shuffling down the hall when Mingyu bent down to shove the paper scraps under the bed only to be met with boxes from PCs and video games shoved in the empty cavity, “Are you kidding?” He bit out panicking. Wonwoo just shrugged. The door handle wiggled when Mingyu tossed the scrapbook at Wonwoo and rushed to the door ripping it open just a crack so his head could pop out. 

“Hyung!” 

Seungcheol looked at the unexpected man who opened the door and blocked the entrance to his room, “Mingyu . . . what are you . . .”

Mingyu laughed, “Me and Wonwoo-hyung were . . . discussing . . .” Wonwoo snorted falling back on the mattress while listening to the sad excuse Mingyu was devising, “ . . . life. Then it got real late and I just decided to sleepover.” 

Seungcheol looked at Mingyu up and down, “There’s only one bed . . . the other is out in the living room.” 

Mingyu smiled, “We shared.” Wonwoo shot up to stare at the back of the taller man. 

Seungcheol stared at the taller one suspiciously, “Oh . . . I see.” 

On the other side of the door, Wonwoo jumped out of bed to clear up any misunderstanding Seungcheol was thinking. He was stopped by Mingyu pushing him back before scrambling to make his hyung leave by winking at him.

“Yup! Is that all? Okay. Bye-bye.” Closing the door abruptly and turning around to lean on the door, Mingyu shut his eyes and exhaled, “Damn. That was close.” 

Wonwoo’s eyes bore into the other, “He thinks we had sex.” 

Mingyu opened his eyes pushing himself off the door and walking past the smaller man, “Yeah, but better that than him knowing what we _really_ did.” 

Wonwoo scoffed at the other, “I would rather him know we were _scrapbooking_ than think we had _sex_!” 

Mingyu just shrugged at that, “Well . . . agree to disagree.” Smiling he bent down to start cleaning the mess leisurely knowing that Seungcheol would stay far away from his room for the rest of the day. 

Seungcheol walked down the hallway in a daze until he stood in the living room. He looked up to Jeonghan who was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of soda, “I think . . .” 

“What?” Jeonghan called from the kitchen as Seungcheol made his way towards him leaning his palms flat on the counter. 

“I think Gyu and Wonu had sex.” He looked at Jeonghan with wide eyes finally processing what just happened. 

Instead of looking surprised, Jeonghan just nodded nonchalantly with one arm crossed over his abdomen while the other was lifted to hold the glass to his lip, “Oh.” He added casually and took a small sip. He held the glass away from him to analyze the cup’s contents while Seungcheol shook his head in disbelief at how calm the other was. 

“I just said I think they are having _sex._ ” The older tried again. Trying to get any reaction from the other. He can’t be the only one freaking out about this. 

“So?” Jeonghan put the glass down and looked over to the man who stared at him with wide anticipative eyes. He had to laugh at the other’s face, Seungcheol looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head, “ _We’re_ having sex.” He reminded the older smiling fondly. 

Seungcheol blinked. That was not the response he expected, “Yeah, but . . .” He watched Jeonghan who stared at him with a playful smirk while trying to collect his thoughts, “It’s not the same.” He finally decided to argue, “They’re kids. They can’t be . . . _doing_ stuff like that.” 

Jeonghan’s laugh resonated through the kitchen. His eyes grew smaller and the edges wrinkled as he tilted his head slightly at how ridiculous the older was being. He placed a gentle hand on Seungcheol’s cheek, “Okay,” His face fell into a serious pout mocking the other payfully, “Let’s go tell them.” He gently pulled the other towards the hallway, “Come, let’s go tell those naughty children to stop doing the dirty _stuff_.” 

Seungcheol pulled the other back causing Jeonghan to stumble back into his arms. He lightheartedly narrowed his eyes at the mischievous smile of the man he held close, “Don’t mock me.”

Jeonghan feigned his surprisement, “Whose mocking you? They’re babies! Wonwoo is born a _whole_ year younger than us!” The older rolled his eyes smiling and nodding his head at the other, waiting for the younger to finish teasing him, “And Mingyu, he might as well be wearing diapers. To imagine them doing . . . _stuff_ ,” Jeonghan shook his head in disbelief, “It’s crazy.” Finally finished, he smiled back innocently at Seungcheol.

“You done?” 

Jeonghan puckered his lips and looked up thoughtfully then nodded his head, “M’hm. I think so.” 

Seungcheol’s lips grew into a smile as he pulled the other closer, “You’re annoying.” The smaller man laughed wrapping his slim arms around the neck of the older looking at him fondly.

“You love me.” 

And Seungcheol couldn’t argue with that.

  
  
  


_December 20, 2019_

Five more days until Christmas . . .

Jihoon sat in his studio messing around with different electronic instruments and bass tones. He finally had time to work on a composition that Soonyoung had asked for. 

Seungkwan had been hounding him about giving him Seungcheol’s parent’s phone number for the past few days. Originally he refused, thinking the whole idea of helping Jeonghan find the perfect present for Seungcheol, without even knowing if Jeonghan actually _needed_ the help, was stupid. But the younger had kept nagging him until Jihoon gave in. He was supposed to just send the number but he accidentally pressed the call button which led to an hour phone conversation with Seungcheol’s parents. It was nice hearing from them, they had visited recently after Seungcheol had announced he would be taking a break, but it was a heavier atmosphere at the time than the lighthearted conversation they had on the phone. After he hung up, he got the message from Soonyoung asking for a R&B instrumental saying that he was trying a new dance choreo and needed a back track. 

That was a few days ago and Jihoon had been occupied with other schedules until today which the manager gave him to rest. He figured he would whip out this composition then go home and never leave his bed for the rest of the day. 

Yes, he liked that idea.

  
  


_December, 21, 2019_

Four more days until Christmas . . .

A smooth R&B instrumental song echoed throughout the dance studio. Soonyoung closed his eyes as the gentle electric melody filled his ears and the low bass moved his heartbeat. His head swayed left to right until the song slowly ended. Opening his eyes he smiled down at the shorter one sitting against the mirror on the floor, “It’s perfect!” 

Jihoon paused his composition that was starting to play again on loop, “Why did you need this?” 

“A present.” Soonyoung grabbed the phone out of Jihoon’s hands and walked over to the middle of the dance studio. 

Jihoon watched the other man start to warm up, “Please don’t tell me-” 

“For Jeonghan-hyung.” Soonyoung pressed play on the song and began testing out some sharp arm movements as well as some body roll where the songs gets slower. 

Jihoon watched the dancer with annoyance. Of course Soongyoung was involved in this as well, “You’re gonna dance for Coups as a present from Jeonghan?” 

Soonyoung paused the song catching his breath for a while before answering, “No. I’m gonna teach hyung the choreo so he can dance for Coups-hyung.” He smiled at that and walked over to where a camera stood on a tripod, “Don’t worry I will tell Jeonghan that you composed the song so he knows you took part in this present.” 

“Please don’t.” The other sighed out, “If I had known you were using the song for _this,_ I would have told you to fuck off.” Soonyoung laughed at the brashness of the other while he fiddled around with the camera attempting to turn it on so he could record the choreo for Jeonghan. 

“Don’t you think Jeonghan-hyung has much more important things to do than learn a provocative dance?” The younger questioned. He watched Soonyoung fail at turning the camera on for the fifth time in amusement. 

“Well, if he wants to give Coups-hyung the perfect present, he better be ready to work for it. And trust me,” Soonyoung stopped pressing random buttons on the camera to point a finger at Jihoon, “with the addition of Jun’s idea, this will be _the_ perfect present.” At that, he went back to fooling around with the camera.

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon stood up, “Alright, do whatever you want. Just leave me out of it.” He looked at the other one getting frustrated with the camera and decided to leave him, hoping he wouldn’t figure out how to turn on the camera so Jeonghan could be spared. 

  
  


_December 22, 2019_

Three more days until Christmas . . .

Minghao sat on Jun’s bed watching the most recent episode of Going Seventeen. It came out a few days ago, and the next Christmas special was coming out tomorrow, so he wanted to see the other before he watches the next episode. Jun had ordered Chinese food for dinner and didn’t want to eat in the living room, so he told the other to bring wine and two glasses and they could eat in his room. They both sat on the bed leaning against the wall, one enthralled in his phone while the other ate out of a paper take-away box. That was when Soonyoung came barging into the room with a creepy smile on his face.

“Do you have it?” He asked enthusiastically grabbing the attention of Minghao. 

Jun looked up and mimicked his creepy smile and nodded, “Yeah. The box on the desk.” 

Minghao watched as Soonyoung rushed to the desk grabbing the plain light pink box. He took a sip of wine watching as the other walked over to the bed, placing the box on the soft sheets. 

Jun sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed by the box. Soonyoung opened the lid to reveal it’s contents. His eyes widened then looked to the oldest in the room, “Dude. You said you were gonna get a sexy outfit.” 

Jun looked confused, “I did.” 

Minghao watched back and forth at the two with the stem of his wine glass sitting delicately between two of his fingers. When Soonyoung lifted a red lace briefs out of the box, his eyes widened. The other held the underwear by its hem with two fingers from each hand as if touching the item of clothing was too dirty. 

Jun looked at the lace briefs then at Soonyoung, “See. Sexy outfit.” Jun looked to Minghao for support and pointed at the underwear, “Isn’t it sexy?” he asked innocently. 

Minghao looked at Jun in disbelief, “I wouldn’t really call that an outfit.” Soonyoung nodded in agreement while Jun just rolled his eyes. He grabbed the briefs out of the other’s hands and placed them in the box. 

“I think Coups will like it. Trust me.” He covered the box and got off the bed to place it back on the desk looking back and winking at the two. Soonyoung sat on the bed looking traumatized while Minghao just rolled his eyes, took another sip of wine, shook his head and went back to his episode. 

  
  


_December 23, 2019_

Two more days until Christmas . . .

Joshua opened his door to see Jeonghan sprawled face down on his bed. Sighing, he walked over to his best friend and sat down at the edge of his bed, placing a gentle hand on his back as a silent sign of support for the other whose boyfriend was sitting in therapy right now. 

“I wish he would let me go with him.” The older mumbled into the pillow his face was buried in.

Joshua pat the other tenderly, “I don’t think anyone can just sit in on people’s therapy sessions.” 

Jeonghan frowned and turned his head to face the other, “Still, I’m sure if he said he needed me there, the doctor would let me in.” 

The younger gave a sympathetic smile, “I don’t think Cheol would say that. He’s trying to be strong for the group.” Jeonghan sighed at that knowing the other was right. 

He knew Seungcheol always had anxiety, but it never escalated into anything serious. The attacks only started recently and the older had been hiding them from management as well as the group. When Jeonghan had found out about the attacks, he had grown sick right after Wonwoo and Chan, who had also started to feel ill while on their worldwide tour. Seungcheol had been stressed for the past few days about all of his member’s health and was fussing over Jeonghan behind stage telling him to sit out of the concert and rest. That’s when Jeonghan saw it, the leader’s face started to contort into discomfort, then gradually, pain. The older tried to blow it off and leave, but Jeonghan knew something wasn’t right. After that was a blur for the younger, Seungcheol had fallen down and their manager had to call for the medics on standby. The members started to get involved, he heard Seungkwan and maybe Jihoon, but the whole ordeal was still fuzzy for him, it also didn’t help that he was sick. What he _does_ remember is getting mad at Seungcheol. He remembers them fighting. He remembers crying and yelling. He remembers begging him to take a break. He remembers how hoarse his voice was as he begged him over and over frantically and how the older wrapped his arms around him and calmed him down with his soft kisses and tender whispers. Then he remembers Seungcheol’s quiet agreement. _“Okay.”_ He had said. It was one word, but Jeonghan knew what it meant. It meant he was admitting to being unwell. He was admitting that he needed help, that he couldn’t do this all on his own. He was admitting that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t the responsible leader, or the oldest hyung of twelve, or the untouchable idol that people adored, but rather a human being. And that human beings can break. 

“You okay?” Joshua’s words pulled him back into reality. Jeonghan nodded sitting up to stare at the wall. 

“Maybe you guys need to take some time together.” He got up and walked to his desk. Jeonghan watched his back as the other opened the drawer and grabbed a white envelope. He turned and walked back to sit on the bed. Jeonghan moved to sit next to him looking at the envelope when the other started to explain, “You are very important to him. He only listens to you. You are the only member that can calm him down. You’re like an anchor for him, and right now he needs some time.” He handed the envelope to Jeonghan, “He needs time, but he also needs his anchor with him to keep him from drifting too far.” Jeonghan opened the envelope to reveal two boat tickets to Yeoseodo, “I know it’s not Christmas just yet, but I have a feeling you’re going to get bombarded with weird gifts tomorrow.” 

“Yeoseodo?” He looked at the other curiously. He remembers the island well from their first broadcasting show after their debut. 

Joshua laughed quietly, “Yeah, I talked to Manager Song to use the house there. Just for you and Cheol. Told him it would be a good way to get Cheol away from the pressure in Seoul. That way you guys can just be . . . you guys. Not S.Coups the rapper, or Jeonghan the singer. Just be Seungcheol and Jeonghan. I’m sure the aunties and uncles won’t try to pry into your time there.” 

Jeonghan frowned, “But I promised Cheol I would take care of the kids whenever he was busy. I promised to share the responsibility . . . we can’t _both_ just up and leave.” 

Joshua rolled his eyes, “We have one more person born in 95, you know.” He placed a reassuring hand on Jeonghan’s thigh, “He needs this. You both do.” 

Jeonghan stared at the tickets and smiled, “Thank you Shua.” He hugged the man he had been friends with the longest. Pulling apart, Jeonghan laughed quietly, “The kids are going to eat you alive.” They both fell back onto the bed laughing before falling into a comfortable silence. 

“I’m glad you’re my friend Shua.” 

Joshua looked at Jeonghan and smiled, “I’m glad you’re my friend too, Hannie.” 

  
  
  
  


_December 24, 2019_

One more day until Christmas . . .

Jeonghan flipped open the keypad that was attached to their dorm’s front door. Each button made a small beep as he pressed it. Finally unlocking the door, he stepped inside to hear loud boisterous conversations from the living room which was very weird for this late hour. He could hear a select few members as he slipped his shoes off. 

“That’s why I didn’t want all of you involved!” That was Chan’s voice. “If hyung knew I told all of you he would be mad!” 

“Look at your floppy cheesecake! Thank god we decided on other ideas!” It was Seungkwan this time. Jeonghan frowned slipping into his house slippers. 

“Well at least I have something to show, you just have a stupid piece of paper.” He heard Chan shoot back. He made his way into the living room to see what was happening. 

“Stupid?!” Seungkwan began to walk towards the younger when Jeonghan caught the attention of a few members.

“What’s going on?” The oldest man in the room looked around. All of the members were present except Seungcheol. Mingyu, Jun, Vernon, and Minghao held boxes while Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Joshua sat on the couch. Seokmin had his hand on Seungkwan’s shoulders while Chan stood in the kitchen by a cake on the counter with Soonyoung attempting to grab some whipped cream and taste it. 

Chan rushed over to Jeonghan, “Hyung, this got way out of hand. It was just supposed to be the cheesecake idea, then Seungkwan said we should have more ideas and now everyone has their own idea and-” 

The oldest put a hand on Chan’s shoulder, “What are you talking about?” He looked over to Joshua for some type of clarity. The other just shrugged. Helpful.

“Let me explain,” Seungkwan grabbed Jeonghan to sit him down in the armchair, “Chan, here, said you were having difficulties finding Coups-hyung a _perfect_ Christmas present. Is this correct?” 

Jeonghan looked up at Seungkwan and blinked he then looked at Chan who wore a guilty look on his face, “Well, I wanted to get him something small but-” 

“And so,” Seungkwan cut him off to further explain, “He had the crazy idea to make you _bake_ a cheesecake. When we found out, it was my duty as your friend to give you better present options for you beloved. So as you can see here, I have gathered all of Seungcheol-hyung’s family contact information so you can throw a huge family Christmas dinner, Jeju style, for him. Right now he needs good food and family.” Seungkwan handed Jeonghan a piece of paper with names and phone numbers scribbled onto it, “I also added in some great family restaurants that do huge catering.” 

Jeonghan looked at the paper trying to comprehend what was happening and what the other was saying, “Cheesecake?” he mumbled to himself. 

Seungkwan shook his head, “No. Jeju style.” 

The older frowned. “Jeju style?” 

Chan stepped in this time, “I knew you wouldn’t have time to make the cheesecake so I made it for you-” 

“Actually we all kind of got your presents knowing you have been super busy with Coups-hyung, but you can give it to him saying it’s from you.” Mingyu added smiling with his canines popping out. 

Jeonghan looked towards the taller man then back at Chan who continued, “It’s peach. It’s kind of floppy, but it tastes good, I promise.” He grabbed Jeonghan off the armchair to drag him to the kitchen when Jeonghan stopped him. 

“Okay, I’m just really confused. You guys didn’t need to do this, I mean . . .” He looked around to his members and his eyes landed on Joshua. 

“They worked really hard on these present ideas for you.” He explained.

“You looked really sad that you couldn’t think of a good present to get hyung, so I wanted to help. We all wanted to help.” Chan looked down slightly embarrassed that maybe he might have read into something that wasn’t really there which only made Jeonghan smile at him. 

“Okay.” He walked over to the kitchen counter taking a bit of whipped cream on his fingers and eating it as he looked back at the men in the living room, “Why don’t you all show me some of your ideas then?” 

Vernon showed him the bucket hat he chose first. Jeonghan was surprised the kid actually participated in this whole ordeal. But he thought it was very cute how the other remembered Seungcheol wanted that hat, even he forgot. Maybe the younger actually did listen sometimes. 

Next it was Seokmin who spent quite a while whining that he was the only one in the group that didn’t know Jeonghan was dating Seungcheol before he talked enthusiastically about their perfect date. It sounded really nice to be honest, until he brought out the wigs. Minghao showed off his couple scarves that was extremely gorgeous, Jeonghan could definitely see both of them wearing those scarves. 

He flipped through the scrapbook Mingyu and Wonwoo made. There were pictures that were taken from different trips, and concerts, and tours. A lot were candid or taken by Minghao on his disposable camera. It was rather perfect. 

Then came the “mega present”. Soonyoung had explained that it was a combination of three present ideas into one. Jihoon had explained that he had nothing to do with this and that he was tricked. He made sure to make that clear. Jeonghan had nodded in understanding as Soonyoung continued to show him a video of him dancing. It was quite . . . something, to say the least. When the younger had explained that he would teach Jeonghan the dance and he would dance it for Seungcheol, the older freaked out.

Little did he know that was just the tip of the iceberg. He opened the little pink box from Jun, only to choke on his own saliva. Trying to catch his breath as Jun explained he would wear this “sexy outfit” while dancing for Seungcheol. 

“Wow . . .” Jeonghan finally caught his breath after his coughing fit from the last present, “This is really . . .” He looked around at the presents his friends had worked hard to find for him, “Thank you. All of you. I am sure Cheol is going to love every single one. But . . . they aren’t from me.” 

Smiling he gave the scrapbook back to Mingyu, “I’m sure if we explain everything to him, he’ll be so happy to know that each one of you thought about him and I, and looked for the _perfect_ present for us.” 

Soonyoung smiled, “You think he’ll like the mega present?” 

Jeonghan’s mouth fell open, trying to find the right words to reject the other, his lips fell into a smile, “You know what? Why don’t we save that present for another-” Before he could finish, Seungcheol walked in unannounced. 

“What’s going on? Why are you all up here?” His eyes fixed on Jeonghan for an explanation. 

“We got you and Jeonghan-hyung Christmas presents.” Soonyoung started towards Seungcheol, when Jeonghan rushed over and took the phone out of the other’s hand before he could show the video of him dancing.

“Yes, Chan made us a peach cheesecake!” He nodded towards the kitchen counter which drew Seungcheol’s attention to it as well, “Why don’t you guys start to cut some slices, then we can all share it.” Jeonghan called towards Joshua, hoping he would catch the hint. Thankfully, the other walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of the drawer making his way to cut the dessert. Jeonghan whispered to Soonyoung, “I’ll show him the video.” He winked, hoping that would get the other to drop the subject. The younger winked back and smiled nodding his head. When Soonyoung was finally in the kitchen, Jeonghan exhaled in relief. 

“What video?” 

Jeonghan looked back at the older man. He shook his head and slid the phone into his back pocket, “Nothing.” He smiled reassuringly. He knew Seungcheol could read though him, but being the best boyfriend he was, he dropped it. 

“Peach cheesecake? Why did Chan make cheesecake?” He asked instead. 

Jeonghan smiled thinking about his adorable members, “They got presents for me to give to you. They thought I was sad about not getting you the perfect present. Chan made a cheesecake, Mingyu made a scrapbook, Minghao got us scarves, and there were other things too. It was all very cute.” He decided to not go into too much detail due to the mega present that appeared in his head. 

Seungcheol smiled looking towards the kitchen where all his members stood around the counter, “I see.” He laughed thinking about what other bizarre gift idea’s his member’s came up with. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Seungcheol looked back at the man in front of him curiously, “For what?” 

Jeonghan smiled sadly, “I didn’t get you a present.” 

Seungcheol frowned. He gently lifted the other’s head with a finger under his chin, “I don’t need a present because every day you give me the best gifts any man could ever hope for.” 

Jeonghan smiled at that, “Really now?” 

Seungcheol nodded confidently, “Twelve to be exact.” 

“Twelve?” 

“Yup. Twelve gifts . . .“ Seungcheol pulled the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt to drag the other closer, “. . . friendship, humor, imagination, and wisdom . . .” He kissed the forehead of the other and continued, “ . . . patience, and kindness, loyalty, practicality, and laughter . . .” He poked the side of Jeonghan who let out a squeaky laugh before continuing, “ . . . confidence, youth . . . and love” 

Jeonghan’s features slipped into a playful frown and looked up at the other suspiciously, “I’m pretty sure I’m not _all_ of that.” 

Seungcheol smiled, “Maybe not all, but it’s still here.” He turned the other around to face the kitchen full of their members and wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist, “We have always had the solid support of Shua’s friendship. He has been there for us and for the members through everything.” 

Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol who’s eyes were watching his members fondly. “Jun is always finding humor in the little things while making the mood lighter, even if his sense of humor is a bit weird.” Jeonghan shook his head smiling as he looked back to the scene of the members fighting over the biggest piece of cheesecake.

“Soonyoung’s imagination has created some amazing choreography as well as some amazingly stupid jokes.” The taller laughed still holding Jeonghan in his arms as he scanned the room from member to member.

He watched the two quiet members who were laughing quietly at the other’s antics, “Wonwoo has always provided wisdom beyond his years that even shock me sometimes.” Seungcheol rocked the both of them slowly from left to right thoughtfully, “And all of our amazing albums have been the outcome of Jihoon’s patience with all of us through recording and writing. I mean, he puts up with a lot.” Jeonghan laughed at that, nodding his head in agreement. 

“Our Seokmin has the kindest heart in the entire world and he cares for all the members wholeheartedly.” Jeonghan rested his head in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck listening to the vibrations as the other kept talking, “Mingyu, our big puppy, is loyal to a fault and would do anything for each member without hesitation, while Minghao is the voice of reason in this group giving his practical deep opinions when needed.” 

Seungcheol inhaled humorously continuing to the next member, “Ah, Seungkwan.” He smiled. “That kid has brought so much laughter to our lives especially mine.” Jeonghan’s smile grew bigger thinking about their crazy member.

The oldest looked at the two youngest in the room smiling fondly, “Vernon’s confidence in who he is, helped me become more comfortable in myself as well. And Chan’s youthful view on life has kept me feeling young.” 

Seungcheol turned Jeonghan around to face him, “And then there’s you . . .” He gently brushed a lock of hair from the other’s face, “ . . . all of these kids are kept together through your love that holds them. Without your heart, I don’t know where we would be today, I don’t know where _I_ would be today.” Jeonghan placed his hand on his lover’s cheek gently rubbing it with his thumb while the other leaned into the touch letting his eyes flutter close, “Your love keeps me grounded when I waver . . . It keeps me stable when I am doubtful.” He paused slowing opening his eyes to look at the man in front of him, “The whole group finds safety in your love and everyday I am reminded that the reason I have all twelve of you here is because of you, Yoon Jeonghan. You twelve are my gifts.” 

Jeonghan smiled at the older man. He leaned in closer until his lips gently brushed the other’s. It was a soft and delicate kiss. Normally, they wouldn’t have kissed with their members a few feet away, but tonight was different. Seungcheol was standing here expressing himself so openly that in this moment, Jeonghan couldn’t care less if they were standing on stage in front of thousands of fans. He wanted Seungcheol to know how much he means to him. To the group.

“You give us the most important present.” He leaned his forehead on the other whispering. 

Seungcheol smiled, “And what’s that?” He whispered back. 

“Family.” Jeonghan leaned back to look at his lover in the eye, “You are the foundation for this group with your love and your leadership. Without you, we wouldn’t be the family I love and cherish everyday.” He placed a hand on his cheek again while Seungcheol kissed the inside of his wrists, “You are the most important member to our group Choi Seungcheol, and we are so lucky . . . _I_ am so lucky to have you in my life.” Jeonghan looked at the clock that hung on the wall behind the other. Both of it’s hand landing on the 12. 

  
  


_December 25, 2019_

Christmas Day . . .

He smiled gently, “Merry Christmas, Cheol.” 

Seungcheol smiled widely at his lover. He could hear the loud laughter and shouting from the other members, but right now the only person he saw was the man in front of him, “Merry Christmas, Hannie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this work please let me know in the comments below! 
> 
> Also find me on . . .
> 
> [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxBvfK2Goj9Imd3-DFTt4LQ)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosequartstudy)


End file.
